


ActuallyOddPlan Oneshots???

by Bananamonkey95



Category: actuallyoddplan
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananamonkey95/pseuds/Bananamonkey95
Summary: I'm new to this website I'm sorryIf you wanna help me out later that'd be coolSo I'm gonna try to write some stuff here of the people aboveAnd I'll write a good description laterFeel free to leave requestsThanks
Relationships: Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Gavin Ng, Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko/Gavin Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Requests?

I'm assuming you read the title, so you know what you're here for.

Feel free to request anything you want! Anyone from the AOP fandom is okay! Any story you want is okay!

Please just know that I might not do your request if I don't like it or if I'm not feeling up to it. Okay? Okay.

Also if you wanna teach me how to write on here that would be awesome-


	2. Actually, Hosuh is a Superhero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh's a superhero and Stephen and Gavin are Supervillians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not really any ships in this, but I guess you could possibly find some Gavsuh or Stosuh if you really try hard enough

I jumped a little as I heard a loud boom coming from the north side of the building. People around me screamed in terror. I quickly rushed outside and looked around for what was causing all the trouble, my eyes widening as I saw smoke coming out of one of the office buildings.

 _An explosion?_ I thought, _Who would do such a thing??_

Regardless, I quickly ran to the bathroom of a restaurant nearby, and I changed into my supersuit, slipping back out of the bathroom unnoticed. I ran back into the burning building, running up to the floor where the explosion had gone off.

I saw people running around, yelling and searching for a way out. I frowned as my eyes settled on a man, holding his leg and sobbing. He looked hurt.

I cupped my hands to create a megaphone of sorts, raising my voice in order to be heard over the chaos, “Everyone, please stay calm! Please step away from the windows and come over towards me!”

Heads turned and faced me, looks of relief and thankfulness directed towards me. The mayhem subsided a little, allowing me to better help them. I took a deep breath, then shouted to the people so they could hear me, “I can get each of you out, but you have to stay calm! If you’d all follow me, I’ll bring you all outside to the front of the building to safety!”

A part of the building collapsed above us, a loud thud coming from the ceiling overhead, causing the civilians to panic and scream. This wasn’t good. I needed them to stay calm. I sigh and shout once again, “Everyone, go down the stairs and to the front of the building! I’ll meet you down there and just a moment!”

As everyone ran down to safety, I rushed over to the man I had seen before. His leg was broken. I could see the bone sticking out of his skin. Gross. I offered my hand to help him up, but he swatted it away with a scoff, “I don’t need your help!”

I frowned at this, “Sir, please… You can’t walk… Please let me help you.” This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence; some people were jealous or resentful towards superheroes, because of their abilities. I personally couldn’t understand how someone could hate another person who uses their powers for good to help people. 

The man was resilient, refusing every attempt I made to help him. I sighed and picked him up, trying to ignore the hurtful words of protest that hurt me more than any supervillain ever could.

There was another loud explosion from above, sending a large piece of debris to come crashing down and block the exit. _Uh-oh._ I quickly looked around to find another way out as fire began to spread across the room. The second explosion must've started an even bigger fire, because my lungs quickly began to fill with smoke.

I eventually decided that I needed to get this man who was now unconscious in my arms out of the building as soon as I could. I looked at a wall and immediately ran towards it, holding onto the man tightly with one hand as I used my other to send a power beam and create a hole in the wall that would allow us to go through it without hurting ourselves.

I jumped out of the building and closed my eyes, bracing for impact. My feet hit the ground, and we were able to come out of the building uninjured.

Opening my eyes, I took a quick look around and saw fire trucks, an ambulance, and a few police cars, as well as a truck from the local news network. I ignored the chaos around me and quickly ran over to the ambulance, thanking them as they helped me put the injured man down on a stretcher. They loaded him up into the back of the ambulance, then sped off to the hospital.

The fire marshal came up to me, "The building's about to collapse! Is there anyone else inside??"

I looked over to the building, about to say no, when I saw the silhouettes of two people up on the rooftop. _They must be trapped up there!_ My eyes widened as I realized this.

"There's two more people at the top of the building!" I looked over at the marshal, "I can go get them, but that fire needs to be put out! Do you think you and your men can take care of that?"

The fire marshal gave me a reassuring smile, "Of course we can! Now go do your job, and we'll go do ours!"

I nodded and brought my yellow safety goggles down to protect my eyes, then started running towards the building as fast as I could. Right before I would hit the outside wall, I glanced down to my wrist and pushed a small button on my grey glove that would allow me to walk on the wall.

"I need to remember to thank Jay for the upgrade." I muttered to myself as I ran up the side of the building and up to the roof. Once I was there, I pressed the button again to turn my gravity-defying boots back to normal.

I directed my attention to the two civilians and prepared to help them, my eyes widening once again as I took in their appearance.

The two seemed to be fighting, the taller one smacking his forehead in what I guessed to be frustration. He had an unusual purple-ish lavender mohawk that went well with the rest of his black and dark purple costume. A black mask that was similar to mine covered his amber eyes, preventing me from identifying him. I noticed a purple belt tied around his waist, with many different pouches that I assumed had weapons in them. I could also see a small knife in it's holster attached to the belt.

The other had bright blue hair that seemed to be shaved on one side of his head, as well as a dark blue cape draped over his shoulders. Like his counterpart, he also had a black mask covering almost the same amber brown eyes. Unlike the man he was with, however, he had a bright yellow caution sign on his chest, standing out against all the other colors of his costume. He also had a small brown bag slung over his shoulder and across his body. I assumed that whatever was in it was what they came for.

I didn't recognize either of them, but one thing was clear for sure; they were both supervillains.

I quickly realized that I had an advantage here, as they hadn't noticed me yet. This was my chance for me to gain some information on them and come up with a plan for what to do. I stayed quiet and listened in on their argument.

"I didn't mean to set the building on fire, okay?? The guy saw me and I reacted; it's not my fault!" The shorter one said.

The purple haired one scoffed, "I specifically told you; no flamethrowers!" He groaned, "Now the building's gonna be crawling with supes, thanks to you!"

"Look, it was an accident, okay? And besides, we already got the hard drive, let's just go!" The other huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

The taller of the two went to say something, but he glanced over in my direction suddenly and stopped himself from saying anything. This was bad. He must’ve seen me.

He pointed at me and turned to his partner in crime, "Look! I told you! A supe! Just like I said!”

The other looked at me, his eyes widening beneath his mask, "Oh shit!”

I decided it was no use hiding anymore, so I stepped out of the shadows and fully revealed myself. 

The blue haired one gasped, "Stephen! I know who that is!! He calls himself Moonbeam!"

The taller one, who I now knew as Stephen, facepalmed and looked away from me and back at his accomplice, "You idiot! Now he knows my name!!"

The other's eyes widened in realization, "Sorry!!"

"Whatever-- We just gotta get this guy and wipe his memory, and then we can get the fuck out of here." Stephen turned to me and smirked, "That's okay with you, right?"

I shook my head and held my hand out, ready to shoot another power beam at a moment's notice, "I can't let you get away with this."

The other man, whose name was still unknown, ran towards me to attack, “Too bad!” He suddenly pulled out a large sword out of seemingly nowhere, swinging it at me with the intent to do me harm. I gasped and quickly created a shield around me, the light blue barrier the only thing keeping me from being sliced up to pieces.

Stephen laughed, a chaotic and bubbly kind of sound, "You can't hide in there forever!"

I started to try and come up with a plan, but was distracted by what sounded like glass breaking. I gasped and looked up to see that my shield was breaking because of the villain's shield. That's never happened before!

I looked around for a moment and decided to get rid of the shield before it broke, then raised my hand up and shot the villain with a power beam, knocking him back into the wall.

Stephen's eyes widened, and he immediately ran over to him, "Gavin! Are you okay?? Oh wait shit-"

So that was the other one's name! Gavin! This was perfect; now I could tell the intelligence team and we could track them down!

Gavin's rolled his eyes, "Dude! My name!!"

"Well just think of this as payback, then! It's not like he's gonna remember it anyways!" He turned back to look at me, then turned back and helped him up, "Let's get him- Don't let him hit you again, okay?" He had a knowing smirk on his face that made me feel uneasy.

Gavin nodded, then looked back at me. I blinked, and then he was gone. What? I looked around, confused. _Where'd he go?_

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and keep me from moving. I heard a giggle from behind me, followed by the sound of Gavin's voice, "Behind you."

My eyes widened. _Did he just teleport??_ Before I could think about it further, Stephen walked towards me and pulled something out of his belt, then held it up for me to see. It looked like a small, clear pill.

"You're a good fighter, Hosuh." He began. _What?! How does he know my name?_ I thought as he grabbed my chin and forced the pill into my mouth, then tilted my head upwards and forced me to swallow it, "But we're not as good as us."

__

I started to try and kick Gavin behind me, "H-How do you-"

__

"How do I know your name? It's called telepathy and mind manipulation, Hosuh. I thought you were smart enough to realize that, but I guess not." He hummed. He was taunting me.

__

"In case you're wondering, the pill will cause you to forget everything from the past twelve hours. You'll pass out, and it'll be just like taking a nap. It'll take effect in about two minutes." Gavin laughed a little, "We were able to take Stephen's powers, and put them in these little pills! Nifty, huh?"

__

"You won't get away with this…" I mumbled, starting to feel light-headed.

__

"Oh, I'm quite sure we will." Stephen chuckled, "You can let go of him now, Gavin. He'll be too weak to do anything."

__

Gavin hummed and let go of me, letting me fall to the ground. I reached out to try and shoot a power beam and stop them, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

__

My eyes started to close, and the last thing I could hear was Stephen saying, "Sweet dreams, Hosie…"

__

And then it all went black.

__

__

My eyes opened again slowly, and the first thing I could see was my friend's soft and fluffy hair. I looked around, instantly recognizing my surroundings. The medical center of the superhero building.

__

His red and gold eyes stared at me in surprise, "Hosuh! Dude, what happened to you??"

__

I sat up and looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

__

"You saved a whole bunch of people who were trapped in a burning building! The fire chief said you went up to the roof to try and save two other people, but you were up there for a really long time!" He paused to wait and see if I remembered anything, then continued when he realized that I didn't, "And then somebody teleported you down to everyone else, then teleported again and left! No one knows who it was! You seriously don't remember this??"

__

I shook my head, "No…?"

__

He sighed, "Okay.. You should go back to sleep, then. You need to rest. We have to go on patrol tomorrow."

__

"Alright.." I nodded and laid back down, "Thank you, Jay.."

__

"Mhm. Get some sleep, Hos." Jay nodded and smiled.

__

I closed my eyes and slowly let the sleepiness take over me.

__

__

****

__

**2,209 words.**

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's done
> 
> Also thanks Haven for the idea of Gavin's costume, I love you
> 
> Uhhh feel free to request anything, I'll do them in the order I get them so yeah
> 
> Fun
> 
> Love you thanks for reading and have a good day bye


	3. Buttercups (Jay x Jo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay suffers from the Hanahaki disease, but luckily Jo is there to help :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning! This chapter includes blood and mention of death! 
> 
> (Also another content warning, this one isn't as good as the other one because I haven't edited it and I wrote it at midnight eleven days ago :v)
> 
> Thanks @Konn32 for the request! :D

I cough into my hand, more of those dammed petals falling into it. The bloodied yellow flower rests in my hand and I sigh and stare at it, and I can't help but think of the man who's done this to me.

Jo, the most beautiful and kind person on the planet, has been killing me without even realizing it. And I don't mean this as a figure of speech, either. He's the reason why I'm coughing up flowers and choking on my own blood. It's his fault I can't breathe.

It's all because of his soft hair, his gorgeous eyes, and his dazzling smile that makes me melt anytime I see it. And it doesn't help that he's got the most adorable personality, either. He's so passionate about the things he does, I just wanna hug him forever and--

My thoughts are interrupted when I'm thrown into a coughing fit. More petals land into my hand, but most of them fall onto the bed. I don't care, it's already stained from last night's choking frenzy anyways.

I sit up to try and calm the coughs down, but nothing happens. I'm stuck with more and more blood dripping out of my mouth. I can't breathe and my vision is blurring. Shit. This isn't good.

There's so much stuck in my throat right now, and no amount of heaving is working. I wonder, is this it for me? Is this how I'll die, choking to death on a fucking plant, all because I'm too chicken to tell someone I love him? Pathetic.

A large flower head suddenly loosens in my throat, and I quickly spit it into my hand. I can breathe again, but not in the same way I used to be able to. I look down at the stained piece of sunshine, and quickly identify it as a buttercup. The pile of bloodied flower petals remind me of my eyes, with the dark red and yellow.

"Fuck." I sigh. I've never coughed up something this big before.

I sigh and get up to brush my teeth, a habit I've picked up again after getting the Hanahaki. My teeth have never been cleaner.

As I rinse out the metallic taste of the blood, I start rethinking my options. I probably don't have much longer left. It won't be long until the flower's roots grow further into my lungs and the petals clog everything up and I die. If I'm going to confess, I should do it soon.

I hum and rinse out my mouth and think back to the medical website I came across when I first started to cough up a garden every morning. It said there was a surgery available, but getting it would require getting rid of any feelings I had for Jocat forever.

No. I don't want to do that. I'd rather die than get rid of those feelings I get when he messages me, or the excitement I get when he comes over. I wouldn't change that for the world.

Trudging back to my bed, I've made my decision. I'll confess to Jo tomorrow. I lay down and think about how I could make it special for him, just the way he deserves it.

"I can make him some brownies.. He seems to like that..." I mutter to myself and yawn, pulling the blankets over me. I don't sleep much anymore, I'm very tired, and if I want to do this, I'm going to need some rest. I grab my phone, send Jo a quick text to tell him to come over tomorrow, then close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of someone crying. My throat feels like it's on fire. I fully open my eyes and look around to see Jocat, hugging me tightly and crying, his face buried into my chest, buttercups surrounding the space on the bed around us. It would probably look pretty, if there wasn't blood splattered on it.

I go to ask what's wrong, but find a raspy sound coming out of my mouth instead. 

Jo must've heard this, because he looks up at me with wide red puffy eyes, "Jay?! But-- But you-- You were dead! What happened to you??"

I want to explain all of this to him, but I can't find the ability to speak. Whether it's from the garden in my lungs or the butterflies in my stomach, I can't say anything.

I sigh a little and cup his cheek. His head fits perfectly in my hand, which makes me smile weakly. He's so perfect.

Jo sniffs and looks at my hand, a bit calmer than before, "J-Jay-- Please-- Just tell me what's wrong."

I think for a moment. I can't speak, so I can't tell him I love him, so I can't get rid of this god awful disease. But maybe I can show him?

Before I can change my mind and back out of it, I pull him into a gentle kiss. My sore chapped lips meet his soft and sweet ones, and for a second, I'm able to forget everything. Just in that moment, I can pretend there's nothing wrong with me. And everything's as it's supposed to be.

I watch as Jo's freckle-kissed cheeks turn red in surprise, the sight making me very pleased. Behind his glasses, I see his eyes close as he melts into the kiss and smiles.

As I pull him closer, I feel my throat clear up and my lungs empty. I gasp and pull away, now able to breathe again.

"Holy shit--" I give a raspy laugh, my throat still scratchy and rough, "I love you so god damn much--"

Jo blushes and chuckles lightly, "I love you too... I was so scared that you'd left me...."

I frown and pull him closer, "I just got you.... I'm never leaving you." I look at his head and hesitate a little before doing something I've wanted to do since the moment I saw him. I kiss his head softly, then bring my hand up and stroke his fluffy black hair gently, "...I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you... I was just so scared..."

He shakes his head and leans into my chest, "Don't apologize, it's better now.."

I smile at this, continuing to pet the perfect man in front of me. Now that I have him, I never want to do anything else but hold him close to me forever.

And now, I've got a long time to do just that.

**1,087 words. ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam there you go guys
> 
> Uh the next one might be an A/B/O oneshot depending on whether or not I can write one that I like so ye
> 
> And you can request anything below
> 
> Bye


End file.
